


Shield

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: A short piece inspired by recent world events. Series 34 setting.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Shield

When Charlie got home from work he found Duffy sat at the kitchen table staring at a letter.

She looked up and sighed, placing the letter down. "Just like we predicted, I'm being told to shield."

"OK." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'll speak to Jacob..."

Confusion filled her face. "You're going to stay with Jacob?" She asked. She'd expected him to say he'd stay with Ethan.

"No... Why would I stay with Jacob?"

"Well if I'm shielding then you can't stay here."

"Whyever not?"

"If I'm shielding then we can't see each other because you could be exposed at work and pass it back to me..." She replied slowly. "I thought I was supposed to be the one with the neurological condition..!" She added with a tinge of dark humour.

"I'm not going to work..." Charlie began.

"What?! But they need you..!"

"You need me more." He countered.

"I'll be fine." She retorted. "I can manage well enough." She knew that wasn't strictly true but he was needed at work.

"But what if you have another TIA? Or you wake up one morning, completely forget we had this conversation and wonder why the hell I've just abandoned you?"

"You've worked your whole life in the NHS Charlie, they need all the experienced hands they can get right now! Hell, if I didn't have this stupid disease I'd be right there with you but I can't..!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "So you need to do this for the both of us..." She added in a broken whisper.

He pulled her into a hug. "You are more important. End of discussion!" He told her gently but with a firmness to his tone that brokered no argument. "We're in this together remember? You and me against the world kid. Forever."


End file.
